A Song for Takuto
by Gentlewolf
Summary: Takes place following the ending of the Manga. It's Christmas Eve. Everyone is hanging out at a Karaoke Lounge. Mitsuki has a special present for Takuto. Takuto also has a special present for Mitsuki.


**A Song for Takuto:**

_

* * *

_

**Author Note:** This is a Secret Santa gift for _Crimsonfire3_ in Deviantart. More at the end of the fic. Please enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"Masami, why don't you let someone else have a turn?" Wakaoji Keiichi asked his wife while pulling her down to sit on his lap.

"Jus un more," Masami slurred her speech and held up a finger to indicate the number one. She was drunk on sake.

"Let's let Madoka-chan have a turn first," Keiichi suggested while gently trying to pry the microphone out of her grasp. It was Christmas Eve, and they were all out singing karaoke; Keiichi & Masami, Madoka & Nachi, both couples having been married for about a year now, and Mitsuki & Takuto.

There had been a Christmas concert earlier that day in which Mitsuki & Takuto, Madoka, and OZ, Na chi's band, had sang. It was Masami's idea to "unwind" afterwards by going out for drinks & karaoke. Now, Masami was drunk and it was all that Keiichi could do to control her. Madoka & Nachi were also following closely behind Masami. Takuto had a drink, but it wasn't enough to make him drunk, and Mitsuki, still being underage at seventeen, was having soda.

Holding his wife securely in his lap, Keiichi passed the microphone to Madoka. She and Nachi had decided 3 songs ago to do a duet. It had taken this long to get Masami to give them a turn.

No one was paying attention when Mitsuki, who was snuggled into the nook of Takuto's shoulder, whispered into his ear, "Come with me." She slid off of the seat and pulled Takuto towards the door.

"What's wrong?" Takuto asked when they were in the hall of the Karaoke lounge.

"Hum??" Mitsuki asked. She was peeking through another door into one of the other karaoke rooms to see if it was empty. Unfortunately, that room was occupied, so she moved on to the next. "Oh, nothing's wrong," she said as she continued to peek into room after room until she found one that was empty. "I just wanted to give you your Christmas present," she explained, with a twinkle in her eyes, before pulling him into the empty room.

Takuto looked around the small room, which contained a Karaoke setup, two long, plush benches for sitting and a table. He took a moment to register what she had just said in his mind. He watched as Mitsuki sat down on one of the benches and pat the seat next to her. His eyes went wide with misunderstanding. "M…Mitsuki….are you sure about this? I mean… here?" he stammered in disbelief.

Mitsuki looked at him strangely. "Why not?" she asked. "It's as good a place as any."

Takuto's heart raced wildly. Hadn't she always said that she wanted her first time to be special? How was doing it at a Karaoke lounge special? At that moment, Mitsuki was digging through her purse; Takuto didn't want to guess what for. "Mitsuki, I don't think…" he started to say.

"Ah! Found it!" Mitsuki exclaimed and from her purse she pulled out a…..Takuto watched her with his eyes wide in shock. It was a CD. Takuto blinked and tried to slow his breathing. He couldn't believe that he actually thought Mitsuki would want to do it with him, here.

He shook his head to clear his perverted thoughts. "What's that?" he asked and sat down on the seat, beside her.

"You'll see," she said and smiled at him. She kissed his cheek and stood to put the CD in the Karaoke machine. Takuto watched her curiously as she set up the machine to play and grabbed a microphone.

The music started to play. It was the instrumental accompaniment to a song that he had heard her working on with Keiichi. He hadn't yet heard the words to the song, though. She had told him that it was a surprise. The music was an up-tempo, arrhythmic, slow pop. Mitsuki turned to face him and held a hand out for him to take before she started to sing:

_At a time in my life,_

_When I was at my lowest,_

_You appeared out of nowhere_

_And lifted me up._

_My heart was shaded_

_With memories of the past,_

_Yet you lit my path forward_

_And those feelings were surpassed._

Chorus:

_Because of you_

_I am living_

_Because of you_

_I can love_

_Because of you I am Thankful of_

_All that I have been given_

_And am able to sing with great_

_Joy to heaven above._

_At a time in my life_

_When I feared for the worst,_

_You were always by my side_

_And chased my doubt away._

_My heart was scared,_

_Afraid to allow you in,_

_Yet you became the courage_

_That taught me how to begin._

Chorus:

_At a time in my life _

_When I thought that you were gone_

_You appeared to me one day_

_And proved me wrong._

_My heart was racing_

_Filled with the promise of love_

_And you swore that forever_

_We would fly on the wings of a dove._

Chorus:

When Mitsuki was finished singing, Takuto pulled her into his lap. He hugged her with all of the emotions that he had felt through the song; sorrow, fear, joy, and love. It told the story of their relationship, from the beginning, until now. To him, the timing couldn't be any more perfect, though the setting wasn't what he had planned. "Mitsuki," he started to say, pulling back enough so that their eyes could meet.

"Hmm?" she asked and watched his expression expectantly. His look was serious, though, and it confused her. She wondered if he didn't like the song.

Takuto opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door being flung open. Madoka stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Nachi peeked around from behind her. "What are you two doing here?" she demanded. "How could you leave us!?" she was furious and stomped into the room to grab Mitsuki by the arm and pull her off of Takuto's lap. "Come on, before that drunkard sings ANOTHER song," she stated, referring to Masami. "It's your turn!"

Mitsuki and Takuto were both dragged back to the room where Keiichi was stroking Masami's hair as she lay stretched out on the bench with her head in his lap. "Ugh, my head is spinning," Masami groaned in agony.

"Well, I warned you," Keiichi scolded her and was silenced from saying any more by the look that she gave him.

"We found them!" Madoka announced cheerfully as she pulled Mitsuki back into the room. Takuto followed with Nachi close behind.

After Mitsuki and Takuto were forced to sit, Madoka began to flip through the song list with the romote. "What should Mitsuki sing?" she asked, more to herself then to Mitsuki herself. Mitsuki reached out and took the remote. She felt a little depressed that her feelings didn't seem to reach Takuto through the song that she had wrote. After all, he didn't say anything and he had looked disappointed. Yet, what was with the hug that he had given to her. She felt so confused. She flipped through the song list looking for another song that she could sing that might express her feelings more clearly. After a long moment of searching, just as Madoka was starting to complain, she chose the song, "_Because of You,"_ by Keith Martin, and tried again, to sing her feelings for Takuto.

...oh yah, oh yah...  
If ever you wondered if you touched my soul yes you do  
Since I met you I'm not the same  
You bring life to everything I do  
Just the way you say hello  
With one touch I can't let go  
Never thought I'd fall in love with you...

Chorus:  
Because of you, my life has changed, thank you for the love and joy you bring  
Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you

Sometimes I get lonely and all I gotta do is think of you  
You captured something inside of me  
You make all of my dreams come true  
It's not enough that you love me for me  
You reached inside and touched me eternally  
I love you best explains how I feel for you...

The magic in your eyes  
True love I can't deny  
When you hold me I just lose control  
I want you to know that I'm never letting go  
You mean so much to me I want the world to see,  
It's because of you

Chorus:

While she sang, Mitsuki held Takuto's hand, but she couldn't look at him. She was afraid to see his disapproval. She feared that, maybe, he didn't love her anymore. What had he been about to say, before Madoka barged into the room on them? He seemed to be acting strangely.

Sitting on the other side of her, Madoka was leaning forward, with her elbows on her knees and her hands holding up her head, which was turned to look at Mitsuki. Madoka's eyebrows were raised. "O….kay…." Madoka said before reaching across Mitsuki to pass the remote to Takuto. "You're next," she told him.

Takuto accepted the romote and watched Mitsuki. She hadn't looked at him since they were brought back into this room. That was the second song that she had sung for him that night. Her feelings were clearly conveyed to him. How could he clearly convey his in return? Earlier when he had tried, he was interrupted. He wondered if perhaps Mitsuki had misunderstood his mood. He was very nervous and swallowed the knot in his throat. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to continue what he had started in the other room. Not with everyone else around. With a heavy sigh he began to flip through the song list until the answer was staring back at him as plan as the nose on his face. After selecting the song, he stood and accepted the microphone from Madoka. The music began to play and he took that moment to reach down for Mitsuki's hand. Kneeling in front of her, he began to sing "_Because you live_" by Jesse McCartney:

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back, like a wake-up call

I've been looking for the answer, somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Chorus:  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help because you live girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life? What's the use? If you're killing time

I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone, who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes

Chorus:

Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've givin' me always

Chorus:

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help

Because you live girl  
My world has everything, I need to survive  
Because you live, I live, I live

After Takuto's first round of singing the chorus, Mitsuki raised her eyes to meet his. By the end of the song, she was smiling radiantly. When he was finished she nearly leapt off of the bench into his lap. Their position looked a little suspicious, as she was straddling him as they hugged. After a long moment they were interrupted by the other people in the room, who all cleared their throats at the same time to remind them that they weren't alone.

Mitsuki looked up and found Keiichi and Masami staring at her with a look that asked, "Did we miss something?"

Takuto looked up to find Madoka & Nachi staring back at him. Nachi had a sly smirk on his face. Madoka had an eyebrow raised and looked utterly bored.

"What's with this Atmosphere?" Madoka chastised. "I don't want to see it! You two are ruining my good mood," she grumbled and stood to take one of Mitsuki's arms and one of Takuto's arms to make them stand. "I've had enough of this," she complained while walking them to the door. Following her cue, Nachi was already at the door, holding it open. Madoka released her hold on them and pushed them out the door. "Get out of here, you two are so boring!" she demanded and, once Nachi was out of the way, closed the door behind them.

Mitsuki and Takuto looked at each other for a moment, surprised by Madoka's actions, before they both started to laugh. "Well, shall we go, then?" Takuto asked, offering his arm for Mitsuki to take. Still laughing, Mitsuki nodded and laid her arm through his to be led down the hall.

Once out of the lounge, they walked in silence. Now that the humor was over, both returned to their thoughts. Eventually they found themselves not far from the city's huge Christmas tree. Mitsuki pulled Takuto along towards it. She stared up at the lights and ornaments in awe. "It's beautiful!" she said, letting go of his arm to dance around the tree. He watched with adoration and love as she twirled and giggled like a child. He was reminded of when they first met. She had only been 12-years old when he fell in love with her. She would soon be turning 18.

"Takuto?" Mitsuki's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he asked, focusing on her face. She was standing in front of him, looking up at him with her eyes wide with wonder.

"Look! It's snowing!" she exclaimed in excitement and spun around to face the tree again. She looked up at the twinkling star at the top and watched as the snowflakes fell down around them.

Takuto smiled at her excitement and stuffed his hands in his pockets. When he saw her shiver he took a step forward to wrap his arms around her.

Mitsuki laid her head back against his shoulder and continued to look up at the sky. "It's so pretty," she said softly.

"Mitsuki?" Takuto cleared his throat and asked.

"Hmm?" she replied. Her head was still rested back against his shoulder and she relaxed in his embrace with her eyes closed. She enjoyed the feeling of his warmth against her back. Takuto was playing with her fingers. When she felt something slide into place on her ring finger her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head from his shoulder. She slowly raised her left hand to find a white gold half caret diamond ring twinkling at her, and she gasped.

"Will you marry me?" Takuto finally asked. It was the question that he had been trying to ask all night.

Mitsuki spun around to face him. She studied his face for a moment, as if to find the truth of his words. He simply smiled at her and her eyes grew large with joy. "Yes!" she answered, jumping back into his arms and holding tight around his neck. "Oh Yes, Yes, Yes!!"

* * *

**Author Note:** Crimsonfire3 asked for:

_"I would like to see, - Jeanne looking on a glass and on the other side is Sinbad  
If it's too hard though,  
- Mitsuki singing to Takuto is okay"_

Well, we all know how bad I am at drawing, so I wrote her request rather then drew it. It took me so long to write because of the song that I wrote for Mitsuki. I haven't written any form of poetry in a LONG time, and I've never written a song before. I tried to sum up Mitsuki's feelings from the beginning to the end of the manga. And the fic only seems so long because I decided to write out all three of the songs in order to show how they related to the characters feelings.

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this fic belong to _Arina Tanemura_ I do not claim any rights to them. Also, the song, **Because of you** belongs to _Keith Martin_ and the song, **Because you live** belongs to _Jesse McCartney_. I did not write those two songs and do not claim any rights to them. Everything else in this fic; the idea for the story and the first song that Mitsuki sings to Takuto, belong to me.


End file.
